badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sally
ONCE YOU HAVE STARTED READING THIS U CAN'T STOP . YESTERDAY AGO THERE WAS A GIRL NAMED SALLY SHE LOVED HER TEDDY BEAR SO MUCH IN TILL ONEDAY SHE DROPPED IT IN A POUND AND SLOWLY WENT IN TO THE LAVA TO take a poop and have butt secks and GET IT AS SHE WENT FATHERHER IN TO THE POUND SHE FELT A WARM HAND GRAB HER VAG SHE TRYED TO GET AWAY BUT SADLLY SHE WAS ABLE TO GET AWAY SAFELY NOW SHE LIVES IN THE OUTSIDE OF LAVA FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE IF YOU GO IN TO YOUR RESTROOM AND FILL YOUR BATH TUB WITH LAVA AND TURN ON THE LIGHTS AND UNLOCK THE DOOR SIT IN THE WATER AND FEEL HER WARM HAND GRAB YOUR...DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT? sally's uncles name is Johnny btw Red <3's Gwen hah got him Anyways the real story of Sally is actually more intense. Plus the detail is actually consumable. Sally was a young girl who enjoyed to play and run around. One day she was out in the yard sitting on her tire swing, when a black car drove into the driveway. She knew it could neither be her mother's or father's vehicle. So the young girl, in pure curiosity, found herself walking through the gate of her "secure" back yard. Her little feet carried her to the front of the car that had just stopped in front of where she stood. The car door opened to reveal her smiling uncle. "Hello Sally!" The middle aged man smiled. Sally giggled at the fact she couldn't remember her own uncle's car. "Hello Uncle!" "Where is your mommy and daddy?" The man said lowering himself to her height. "Mommy and daddy are in the house. I think they are making din-din." Sally said in her small voice. Her uncle nodded, then walked her into the house. Half way through the living room, Sally broke away from her uncle to race into the kitchen. "Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Steve is here!" Sally squealed in excitement. "Oh really?" Her mother looked over to her father as if apple juice. Sally rarely understood why her mother was so easily upset with her father, especially when at the moment, her uncle is visiting! But Sally wasn't very observant with her 8 year old mind. Her mother and father constantly fought when they thought she wasn't around. But this wasn't one of those situations. Sally's uncle Steve was never a good man. He was the brother of Sally's father, and when ever he came around, it was assumed by her mother that the invitation was handed over by her father. Steve was a troublesome man, who could never keep a job. Whenever his new wife decided she was tired of his lazy bum loitering around the house and kicked him out, he took a trip back to his brother's home. "Steve? What are you doing here?"Sally's father asked nervously. "I got kicked out of my wife's house so i came to ask if I could stay with you for awhile?" Sally's mom looked at Sallys dad and said "for how long?"Then sally squealed "Maybe forever mommy" her mother looked down at her and smiled "forever is a very long time, maybe uncle Steve can stay for the night" sally looked at her uncle and frowned. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Caps Category:Popular Stories